Pony Battle Squad - Ep 2 - Legendary
ndice com os links de episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Lizzy: Eles de repente ficaram extremamente violentos. Os poucos que restaram sem ser afetados pela onda azul estão tentando contelos, mas... Xiva: Onda sonica de Cyanonita sintética. Efeitos em estado natural apaciguadores. Zag: Shhhhh. Eles estao patrulhando os campos agora. Graças a Luna que achei voces antes deles. Ruby: Precisamos ver a Frag Manero. Kyra: Nao deveriamos usar os nossos poderes até não chegar o momento Nicolette: Então quem fez isso não é desse planeta? . Kay: Tal vez sim, tal vez não... ------------------------------------- Poney Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack A Historia, muit@s acham isso uma materia chata de se estudar, outr@s vem nela uma referencia para saber qual é o melhor caminho a seguir... Alguns seres ficam presos na sua propria, e outros conseguem mudar a sua. Mas sempre são casos pessoais. So que quando se trata de mudar a historia de um poneyverso, a historia deixa de ser uma simples historia. Se torna uma lenda, e uma lenda pode ser uma chave no futuro. . Uma pequena explosao aconteceu e as 9 poneis apareceram no que parecia uma caverna com a forma de um gigantesco pinball. . Luara: Uuuhh, hu! E achava voce Kyra que a viagem a este mundo tinha sido agitada, mas em minha hipogrifa opiniao, esta foi sacoalhada! . Xiva: Erro em sensores de equilibrio, orientação do horizonte incomputavel. . Ruby: E eu achando que so seres biologicos ficavam estunados... . Lizzy: Me... me... desculpe... Tinha que tentar. . Amy: Oh, nao se preocupe, voce nos levou para um lugar seguro. Pelo menos por agora, esta tudo bem. :) . Zag: Espera! Eu... Conheço esse lugar. Zyggy, voce lembra do fogeteba... . Zygma FOOOOOOGEEEETEEEEBAAAALL!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Zygma começou a percorrer toda a caverna mais rapido que uma flecha). Poraqui! Poraqui! . O resto das poneis olhou para Zygma com cara desnorteada. . Zygma levantou os olhos com desespero: Aggh, Lesmas Poney Club! (Em menos de 10 segundos Zygma tinha levado embora cada uma das poneis para uma sala grande que parecia um clube de boliche). . Kyra ficou com tontura e caiu no chao, se convertendo em uma sombra. . Zygma: Uh uh uh uh! E a hora, diga sua frase, digasuafrase! . Kyra tampando o rostro: Ay meu chifre... Sooooou a sooooombra.... . Zygma: Wheeeee!! hahahhahaa. (Zygma começou a pular e se mexer tao rapido que a eletricidade estatica dela supercarregou a Xiva, que estava a um metro) . Xiva: Niveis de energia a 754 %, impossivel retornar de modo battlecast... 011100010101110 Escaners detetando ameaça de pernilongo em pista 4!! Exterminar!! (Xiva carregou e atirou um misil mais grande que ela mesma na direçao do inseto) deixando a pista 4 tingida de cinzas. . Todos com cara de ter visto um fantasma. . Ruby: Am... Acho que não vai precisar usar mais inseticida neste lugar depois disso. je je :S . Ponei legal: Ju ju ju, cara, isso é que eu chamo de um mega misil V6 cara. Aquele pernilongo viajou legal mano. Hohoho . Ruby: Em, je je, ja sabe Frag, com Zygma acostuma acontecer coisas assim... As vezes. (Olhando ao redor) . Frag Manero: Hahaha, suave guria, saudades de ver voces de novo galera. E só alegria ver voces, hei Zyggy! o que tu aprontou desta vez mana? hahaha . Zygma: Eu? Hihihi, nada! :D So carregueiumpouquinho asbateriasdeXiva, elaestavasesentindo umpoucodesnorteada entao... :3 . Xiva: Meus escaners indicam uma sobrecarga massiva de energía nunca atingida antes. Erro em definição de conceito "pouquinho". . Frag: Hehe, e ai mano? O que ces tao fazendo aqui? Viajaram de outra galaxia pra saudar os brothers aqui? Que demais meu! :) . Ruby: Am, sim, mas estamos tentando ver o que aconteceu la fora, achamos que voce poderia... . Frag: Xiiii, eu sou o cara pra isso, sim, mas o tren ta bem mai feio do parece gata. A gente ta com ate com os rei aqui infiado. Essa galera ta bem tocada em. Acho que so vão ouvi o ceis. A gente ta de boa na lagoa aqui embaixo mas, ce sabe como é essas princesada ne? . Kyra: Suave na nave... Em um mundo inverso. . Ruby: Voce disse que os reis estão ai? Rei Hotch está ai? . Frag ficou um pouco serio: Gata, ele ta, mas o cara ta a um bico da bate as bota. Aquela brisa azul deixou o povo doidão mas ce não fosse por esse mano ai, os cara taria mortao. . Veronyka: Oh my gosh! Nem brinque com uma coisa tao horrrrrripilante! . Ruby: Precisamos velo, agora. . Frag: Tranquilo como poneysquilo, vamo la. . Entram no quarto. La estavam rei Hotch palido com um tom esverdeado. Junto a ele estava uma princesa alicornio com os olhos humedos. Em quanto viu as Muffins entrar as lagrimas dela se mostraram, mas ela pode sorrir antes de dar a benvinda as poneis. . Princesa: Graças a Luna que voces viaram Squadys, achei que nossas chances tinham acabado, snif. Graças a Luna que estão aqui. . Ruby: Princesa Malu, o que aconteceu com rei Hotch? . P: Malu: Ele esta morrendo, ele absorveu a maior parte da onda azul, mas nao pode conter ela toda. Ele livrou o planeta de uma catastrofe maior, mas ainda que ele e o mais poderoso desta galaxia. Nem o poder dele consegue enfrentar a força daquela onda. E posso sentir que eles estão fazendo os preparativos para a segunda onda. . Ruby: O,,O Mas isso acabaria com o planeta! Tem que ter alguma forma de impedilos. . Kyra: Ahkjam, uhum. Alguem se esqueceu de comentar que temos dois visitantes de outro universo parelelo atras do nosso pescoço? . Ruby: Kay e Nicolette. Somente esses dois capangas malcriados juntos com algum poder que tenham obtido de fora poderiam fazer algo assim. . P. Malu: Kay e Nicolette... Conheço esses nomes de algum lugar. . Ruby: O que!? Eles ja tiveram aqui!? D: . P. Malu: Não sei se foram eles, mas os que conheço com esses nomes... (Procurando na sua estante de arquivos) Sao algo diferentes a como pareciam os que fizeram essa onda azul. Ammm, aqui! Kay e Nicolette (Sustentando com sua magia um pergaminho) . Luara: De eu entender me deixem um instante, acaso do passado sao aquelas criaturas com o mesmo nome que diz o arquivo da sua estante? . P. Malu: Exato! (Mostrando para o resto o pergaminho) . Zag e Lizzy se olharam, ficaram pensando ate que lembraram ao mesmo tempo. . Zag: Quarta serie, segundo semestre, lição de historia dos poneis. . Lizzy: A historia da unicornio Nicolette Lui e do pegaso Kay Zlata. . Amy: Historias... De escolinha? Não estou desconsiderando suas sugerenças mas... Acho que isso nao ajuda muito. :/ . Lizzy: Não Amy, e uma das historias da revolução poney. Este planeta antes era chamado de Necroville Distrito Federal. Uma raça de ponyborgs de um plano desconhecido tentavam escravizar a sociedade fazendo eles criarem um composto de cor ciano que acabaria com a raça de cualquer um que ousase desafiar o imperio. . Zag: Mas conta a lenda de Nicolette e Kay que usaram um poder que nunca foi registrado mas do qual todo mundo teve conhecimento. Um poder mais forte do que o destrutivo da... (Olhando para Xiva) Cianonita era? . Xiva: Afirmativo (Direcionando apenas os olhos na direçao de Zag e emulando um sorriso em seu rostro). . Zag apesar da insegurança sorriu de volta. . Veronyka: Well well, se aquestres ancient ponies conseguiram tal proeza. Nos tambem podemos. Mas... Como. . Princesa Malu pensou em um feitiço olhando para suas anotaçoes, mas nao teve segurança ate não ver a Zygma (frenetica e brilhando com raios em sua volta) e Xiva com os monitores do seu corpo revelando uma sobrecarga de poder). . P. Malu: E se... (Olhando com rostro picaro a Zygma e Xiva). . Xiva: Meus escaners alertam de ideia incomputavelmente absurda mais com uma possivel logica. . P. Malu: Hm hm, e se vcs duas se convertessem em uma maquina do tempo? . Zygma gelou na hora, mas dois segundos depois ficou mais hiperativa do que estava antes. . Zygma: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, vamos conhecer os ancient! Vamos conhecer os ancient pessoaaaaaaaaaal! :D . Xiva: Princesa Malu, quais são suas ordens para a ativação do modo retorno na linha espaço-tempo? . P. Malu: Preciso que todas voces, ate voces duas peques (Olhando para Zag e Lizzy), usem o seu poder mais forte em um ponto so, Xiva sera a base da maquina do tempo e Zygma criara um campo de força com sua velocidade ao redor de voces que segurara os poderes, criando uma fisura no tempo, levando voces ao ano 1802, exatamente quatro dias antes do grande evento. . Malu se ergueu. . P. Malu: Bem, prestem atenção. Xiva, voce deve escanear repetidamente o arquivo que estou le dando. . Xiva: Roger! . Malu: Kyra, crie um portal como os que voce criou anteriormente mas como se Xiva fosse se converter nele. . Kyra: Eyup! . Malu: Luara mantenha baixo suas asas todas elas e nao deixe que Xiva se separe de nenhuma delas. . Luara: Meu comando farei, e sem elas ao passado nao irei! . Malu: Veronyka, eu sei que odeia isso, mas precisa se tornar uma planta torcespinhos. So ela tem uma raiz forte o suficiente para manter voces em terra. . Veronyka ficou seria e rasgando as mangas do vestido dela: Porrr amorrrr a minha patrrria, virrarrrei uma torrrrcespinhos venonozzza! (Se convertendendo em uma versão ponei da planta e rachando com suas raizes o subsolo, envolvendo tambem as outras poneis). . Malu olhou a Amy . Amy: Nao precisa me dizer, usarei meu poder para manter elas saudaveis do desgaste. . Malu sorriu e se girou para RS: Ruby, vc levara a minha mensagem a Nicolette e Kay. E uma estrela amatista. So eles entenderam o significado mas somenete uma pode levar isso consigo. . Ruby: Pode deixar. Colocando o colar com a pedra estrela amatista. . Malu: Lizzy, quero que voce leve o livro da historia com voce. Desconheço que perigos tera alterar a linha do tempo. Mas se algo ocorrer, voces terão uma vantagem. . Lizzy: Minha senhora, não le falharei. . Malu olhou com orgulho para ela. Ergueu um olhar serio para Zygma e Zag. . Malu: Zygma, eu sei que sempre quis ser a mais rapida do poneyverso, preciso que crie um tornado em volta de suas parceiras na velocidade mas alta que fez na sua vida e Zag, e hora de provar a sua mestra de corridas que e uma digna aprendiz dela. Fara o mesmo que Zygma, mas no sentido oposto ao dela. . Zygma olhou a Zag. . Zag: Vamos la Zyggy? . Zygma: Me pega se puder, hihihihi (E Zygma começou a correr em volta das poneis na velocidade de um raio enquanto Zag fazia o mesmo sobrevoando encima dela em sentido oposto enquanto o resto das poneis faziam sua parte). . Malu: Vão com Luna minhas poneis. Confio em voces. . Um vortice apareceu que sugou as 9 poneis no ato, desaparecendo depois, mas deixando uma pequena bola de luz no quarto. . Frag pegou a bola. E olhou para a Princesa Malu. . Malu: Fique com isso, se ocorrer o pior, voce seria o ultimo ponei de quem aqueles criminosos desconfiariam. . Frag: Pode deixar madame, hehe, eu tenho certeza que essas gata vao dar um belo chute na cauda desses borgy e descobriram como devolver a brisa maneira pro pessoal aqui na area. . Malu: Hahaha, e uma honra ter alguem tão positivo ao nosso lado, sempre. . Frag: Disponha madame, ceis da aristocracia sabem como sou. Paz, amor e fique suave na nave. Opa, perai, na nave do tempo, hehehe. . Um ponei nas sombras escutou a conversa e olhando uma foto das Muffins que tinha: Tenho um mau presentimento... Espero que ela consiga resistir a que esta prestes a retornar. --------------------------------------------------------------------- As Muffins junto com Zag e Lizzy retornaram na epoca dos antigos Kay e Nicolette. Mas será que conseguiram descobrir o que pode evitar a onda de Cyanonita em 1802? E mais importante, poderam levar esse poder ao tempo atual e salvar Terra Z16? Sobrevivira rei Hotch? Quem é esse ponei que esteve nas sombras o tempo todo e de quem pode estar se referindo? . Descubra no Episodio 3!